


On Top of the World

by Ari_7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Parents, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Sirius Black Lives, embarrassing parents, parents embarrass kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7
Summary: Inspired by the song "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons. All lyrics are bolded.Updates Bi-weekly on Sundays! (Subject to change)Looking for a beta! DM me through insta or tumblr. (Both are @yupokaysuremhm)





	1. Fine Ass

It was finally summer break, and Harry had never been more excited to see Moony and Pads. His 5th year at Hogwarts had been... interesting, to say the least. 

Harry had always known it was okay to have crushes on boys. Hell, the people he considered parents were gay. What he didn’t realize, however, was his own feelings. Sometimes it’s easy to see rainbows and glitter around you and think, “Oh hey, this is where I belong,” not taking another moment to dwell on it. When that’s your entire life, it’s hard not to. But sometimes you  _ need _ to take a moment. You need to step back and focus on your past and reflect on all your life choices. Because it’s very easy, growing up with gay parents, to overlook your own experiences and pass them off as normal, straight-guy things. 

But then you’re Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, boy who lived, and you can’t peel your eyes off that fine ass of your bitter rival, Voldemort. (Ha, just kidding. It’s Malfoy. It’s  _ always _ Malfoy,) And oh hot damn does that boy have some  _ wonderful _ things going on back there. But it doesn’t stop at his backside, no. First it was that ass. But then Harry started staring during every class they had together. Thank Merlin that Hagrid was so oblivious (or perhaps he just didn’t mind) because care of Magical Creatures was the last thing Harry could focus on. Malfoy’s hair was simply gorgeous- He wondered what special serum he used to make it flow through the wind like that. And it looked so soft, too. Harry had to practice grave amounts of restraint to not reach over and touch it. Malfoy’s features were just the right amount of sharp to send shivers down Harry’s spine whenever he looked in his direction. And boy, oh boy, double potions with the Slytherins was a nightmare. Harry was already terrible at it as is, but with his developing crush on Malfoy, there was nearly no hope of him passing the class. There were times when he knocked over multiple ingredients just so he could keep Malfoy in his field of view.

It was then, during Harry’s ripe old age of 15, that he realized he may just be gay.

Needless to say, he was more than grateful to see Padfoot and Moony picking him up from King’s Cross Station. He was blabbering away about Malfoy from the second they arrived home, not even bothering to unpack his belongings. Sirius was having a hard time holding back his laughter as Harry went on and on about “perfect prefect Malfoy with his perfect hair and perfect eyes and such a  _ damn good ass _ .” Of course, being who they were, they allowed Harry to get it all out before intervening. 

Remus left to the kitchen for tea at the 40-minute mark. Finally, after an hour or two of him straight-up ranting about this poor boy, Sirius sat down with him. 

“Harry,  **if you love somebody** , whether it’s a crush or something more,  **better tell them why they're here ‘cause they just might run away from you** . Moony and I met in our first year on the Hogwarts express.” Hearing his name, Remus walked towards the living room and stood in the doorway, holding his cup of tea. Sirius lightly punched Harry in the arm as he continued with his speech. “You know the story,” and Harry smiled because he did, in fact, know the story. He’d asked once when he was little and got a giant speech and reenactment about the glorious event that occurred on that train. “Well, anyway,” Sirius added, “what I haven’t told you yet is just how long it took before he knew I loved him. I’d been crushing since…” he looked at the sky, “oh, what was it? Second year? Maybe third? But I didn’t dare mention it.” The grin he’d been holding back burst through and Harry knew  _ something _ was coming. Padfoot quickly stood up and dramatically fell onto the couch with the back of his hand on his forehead, winking at his husband. “Oh! Woe is me! Left pining for years and years!”

Remus burst out laughing and shook his head. “He was not  _ pining _ . He knew full well that literally everyone at Hogwarts would have wanted to be with him. That includes James, by the way,” he looked pointedly at Sirius. “The epitome of a straight man right there. Sure, two of his best friends were gay, but I don’t think he had so much as an  _ ounce _ of it in him.” He paused and glanced at Harry before looking back towards Sirius. “Honestly, Babe, I don’t think there was a soul in that school that didn’t want you. Myself included, of course.” He then changed his focus over to Harry, who was sitting awkwardly. Sometimes he wondered just how much information about his uncles he actually wanted to know. “Harry, my boy, I’m more than positive you’re the same way. I mean, look at you. You look just like your father, and Merlin knows how much drool there was because of his looks.” 

Sirius chuckled from his spot on the sofa as Harry’s face turned beet red. “Alright Rem, better stop now before the boy explodes.” He left the couch and started walking towards him. “Harry, what we’re trying to say is that maybe this crush of yours isn’t one-sided. Yes, we both know you’ve been enemies since the beginning of time, but enemies to lovers is a,” he coughed, hiding a smile in his hand,”  _ fine ass _ trope, isn’t it. So go ahead and try, Harry. If it’s a one time fling, so be it. If you try and nothing comes out of it, so be it. Hell, if you get rejected, so be it. But you never know if it could have worked out if you don’t even make an attempt.” Sirius sat down next to Harry and clapped him on the back. “Have at it, kiddo. We believe in you.”

Thankful that this was finally over, Harry yawned and rose from the couch where he sat. “Thanks guys, but I’m pretty drained. I think I’ll head upstairs now.” With that he walked out of the room, taking the tea from Remus’ hand and sipping it as he did. After all, he did always have some Lily in him, too.


	2. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food n stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter's kinda crappy. I can't really get to the good stuff yet

Harry woke up the next morning to an owl smacking into the window. He tried to fall back asleep, but with the sun shining in your eyes and an annoyed owl tapping on your window, it’s pretty rough. After five minutes of the dreadful sound, he caved and cast a quick tempus that read 11 o’clock. He shook his head and opened the glass to find Ron’s stupid bird waiting for him with a letter tied to its leg. Harry quickly removed it and sent the bird away. It’d been awhile since he last let Hedwig out, and she was getting antsy.

Harry opened the paper and looked over the delicately written words

It  was hard to resist the chuckle that came upon seeing Ron’s scribbled note at the bottom after Mrs. Weasley’s elegant-but-cheesy message. Nonetheless, he loved the family dearly and was always happy to see them.

“Moony! Pads! We’re invited to the burrow for dinner,” he called out. Hopefully, someone heard him. If not, oh well. He was old enough to use the floo by himself. Harry wrote a reply on the back of some paper he found lying about and sent Hedwig off. “Hey girl, go catch yourself something nice before you come back.” The bird squawked in what seemed was understanding and flew out the window to deliver. He laid back down in his bed in hopes that he would never have to leave the comfortable mattress, but his mind quickly took over and soon he was analyzing quidditch moves for next season.

It wasn’t long before Harry’s thoughts drifted to a more… pressing problem, however. Yes, the conversation he’d had the day before was embarrassing, but there was a good point. If he didn’t even try, nothing was going to happen between him and Malfoy. But first, breakfast. Nothing good ever comes of an empty stomach.

He made his way down the stairs to find Remus making pancakes. 

“Hey Moony,” he said, glancing around the kitchen. “Where’s Kreacher?”

“We let him take the day off. You know how cranky he gets sometimes.”

Harry nodded in agreement. Remus’ pancakes tasted better, anyway. Made with love and not, well, whatever Kreacher had. 

“Uncle Pads’ is sleeping still?” he asked. The man seemed to never  _ stop _ sleeping.

“You know it, kiddo.”

Satisfied, Harry sat down at the table as Remus finished cooking. He slid a plate over to Harry and they both began their meals. The smell of fresh food wafted throughout the house, and soon enough Sirius padded down the stairs in animagus form with his nose in the air and his tail wagging happily. He shifted back as he approached the table where his breakfast was readily awaiting him. It was a well known rule in the house that no one could talk to Sirius before he had breakfast. If he hasn’t eaten, he doesn’t communicate well. If you’d like to be cursed at 10 in the morning, talk to Sirius. Where most people have coffee, Padfoot has pancakes. 

Harry was perfectly fine with this. It meant nothing could come between a growing boy and his bacon.

Finally, once everyone finished their meals and cleaned up, Harry spoke. “We’re invited to the burrow for dinner tonight” he said with a smile, glad to have something to help take his mind of a certain blond haired boy.

Sirius looked over at his husband and said, “Well there goes my plans of fucking you senseless tonight, Remy.”

Harry stopped what he was doing, glared at his uncles, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
